


The One With The Chair

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Dean and Cas’s Time [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Quickies, Ridiculous Dean Winchester, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: Sam and Jack just left to make a QUICK run to the convenient store for movie snacks. But they left Dean and Cas alone. So naturally...
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean and Cas’s Time [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069001
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	The One With The Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y’all for reading!! :)

“Why are you sitting in the chair?” Dean asks as he walks into the TV room. Cas is in there alone and the TV is playing commercials. 

“When I walked in, Sam was laying on the couch and Jack was sitting on the floor. This seat was available.”

“Why is he always on the floor?” Dean chuckles. 

Cas shrugs tiredly. “I don’t know why.”

“Well… Where did they go?”

“Sam took Jack to the corner store to get popcorn and… Gummies of some kind. I’m not sure. The peach ones I think?” Cas says. Dean’s face lights up at the thought of peach rings. “They are trying to make it back before the ten o’clock movie starts.”

“What movie?”

“Robots.”

“The kids’ movie?” Dean asks. “With Robin Williams?”

“I don’t know, I just walked in,” Cas shrugs. “I believe it is a  _ family _ movie.”

“Well,” Dean sighs, “I guess I’ll watch too. Let’s move.” Dean gestures towards the couch. Cas just looks at him. “Com’ on….” Dean coaxes. 

“What?” Cas looks at him. 

“The couch!” Dean says. 

“Sam is sitting there.” 

“He gets the  _ whole couch? _ No.  _ We  _ don’t even take up the whole couch. Come on, that’s where we sit.”

“Dean,” Cas chuckles. “I’m sitting here. I’m not moving.”

“But if you sit there, then we can’t…” Dean trails off. 

“We can’t what?” Cas asks. 

“You know…” Dean shrugs and rolls his eyes. 

“What can’t we do?” Cas asks.

Dean grunts and mumbles. “We can’t snuggle.”

“You can join me on the chair!” Cas smiles. 

“It’s not big enough,” Dean shakes his head. “Let’s just sit on the couch!” Dean doesn’t understand why Cas won’t move to the couch.  _ No one is even there. _

“You are welcome to sit on my lap!” Cas giggles. 

“The whole movie? No. And I’m a big guy, that would work  _ horribly.  _ Besides, that’s embarrassing.”

“You have sat in my lap before, how is this embarrassing?” Cas asks, genuinely confused. 

“No,” Dean shakes his head. “I’ve sat  _ against you _ before. That’s different. I don’t sit in your lap to just sit in your lap. We aren’t making out, we aren’t having sex, and I’m not a little dog. I’m not sitting in your lap.”

Cas is honestly a little offended that Dean won’t even try sitting in the chair with him. He could just lay across him or something. Dean could try different things until something worked. “Well,” Cas grunts. “You are sitting without me then because I’m staying in the chair.”

Dean is a little frustrated because he doesn’t understand why Cas won’t just move. Doesn’t he wanna -- as much as Dean hates this word, there's no other term for it --  _ cuddle? _ “But!” Dean grunts then lets out a quick, frustrated sigh. “That's  _ Sam’s _ chair!”

“I already told you,  _ Sam laid on the couch tonight!” _

“Fine!” Dean rolls his eyes. “When you want to join me, I’ll be on the couch!” 

“And when  _ you _ want to join  _ me,” _ Cas smiles. “There’s room on the chair.”

“No. There’s. Not,” Dean grouches, plopping down on the couch grumpily. “Cas,” He checks his watch. “It’s only nine thirty-five.”

“What is your point?” Cas asks. 

“We have like… Twenty-five minutes.”

“Yes.”

“How long have Sam and Jack been gone?” Dean asks. 

“You walked in almost immediately after the two left,” Cas informs. 

“We should have sex,” Dean says plainly. 

Cas chuckles. “We don’t have time.”

“Come on,” Dean begs. “Yes, we do! We just gotta start now and make it quick. And dirty. Well, it doesn’t have to be dirty, but those usually go hand in hand.”

“How horny are you?” Cas looks over at Dean. Cas just likes to hear how much Dean wants him. 

“So horny. Like…  _ The most _ horny.” Dean nods. “Very horny, please fuck me.”

Cas laughs, amused. “I’ll perform fellatio,” Cas grins, “But I am not leaving this chair.”

“Again with the fucking chair!” Dean laughs loudly. “Why, Cas?”

“Do you want oral or not?” Cas asks. 

“Yes!” Dean rolls his eyes. He gets up and walks over to Cas, pouting. He takes a deep breath then straddles Cas to kiss him. “Wait,” Dean pulls away after a few short kisses. “How the hell is this gonna work?”

“You’ll figure it out,” Cas smirks.

“You’re gonna blow me…” Dean asks for clarification. Cas nods. “While sitting… Upright in the chair?”

“That is correct.”

“That’s not gonna work,” Dean giggles. 

“Not with an attitude like that!” Cas grins. “You’re creative, you  _ will _ figure it out.”

Dean makes a face. “And if I don’t, can we do this  _ regularly?” _

“No,” Cas shakes his head. “You are going to be creative and figure this out or it won’t happen.”

“You dick,” Dean stands up and starts taking his pants off. 

“You have a peculiar way of talking to the person who is offering to perform oral sex for you,” Cas smiles. 

“See?” Dean grumbles, stepping out of his pants. “Look at that smug smile, you know you’re a  _ dick.” _

“You need to take your underwear  _ all the way off.” _

Dean was planning to only pull his dick out. “Why?” Dean asks. He knows there’s really no time to argue, but it doesn’t make sense to take his boxers all the way off if he doesn’t have to. 

“Because I said so.” Cas tilts his head with a stern look on his face. Dean can’t argue with logic like that! 

Dean rolls his eyes and drops his underwear to the floor. “Okay,” Dean starts to think of the best way to do this. 

Cas smirks at him, watching him and admiring his body, naked from the waist down. “I love that you will get naked in a room that isn’t exactly private, just because I say so,” Cas says. “Just because you want sex,  you will do anything I say. It’s wonderful.”

“Well,” Dean shrugs. “I also love you, so… There's that too. On top of the sex thing…” Dean shrugs. 

“Ah, yes,” Cas hums delightfully. “Love can make you strip almost naked…” Cas bites his lip. “But love cannot make you squish into a chair to watch a movie.”

“Stop trying to turn this on me.  _ You’re  _ the weird one for wanting two grown men to fit in one chair!”

Cas rolls his eyes. “I am not a grown man.”

“Your… Vessel,” Dean still feels squirmy when this gets brought up. “Whatever!”

“Frankly,” Cas gestures with his hands, “I find it rude that you didn’t even try. You  _ like _ being close. This would ensure that.”

“I got it,” Dean figures out. He climbs onto the chair, standing with his feet on either side of Cas’s thighs. He holds onto the top of the backrest with his hands to balance. “Eh,” Dean shrugs. “It worked better in my head.”

Cas looks at where Dean’s dick is positioned. It isn’t exactly lined up but it will work. “You have a nice penis,” Cas says holding onto it with his hand and guiding it towards his mouth. Dean’s already hard, he’s been thinking too much about sex with Cas, even though he’s being bratty right now. 

“Mmh,” Dean groans. Cas starts sucking as soon as the tip of Dean’s cock touches his lips. Dean’s body jerks slightly forward at how sudden it is. Cas is  _ quite  _ humored by this. “Cas,” Dean moans. 

Cas has a hand on Dean’s cock and wraps his other hand around Dean’s waist. Cas pulls him in closer to him so he can swallow more of his cock down. It’s sudden and quick and Dean likes it but it freaks him out due to the strange balancing he now has to hold. Dean looks down at Cas who seems unfazed about the shift in their weight. His eyes are closed and he seems pretty focused on sucking. Not that Dean couldn’t already tell that from simply  _ feeling _ it, but it’s visible too. 

“Nng,” Dean whines. “Cas, we’re gonna,” Dean pants. Dean really doesn’t wanna do this because he doesn’t wanna stop. They wasted too much time already. Seriously though, how long does it take to run to the corner store? Not long. “We’re gonna fall…” Dean worries.

Cas opens his eyes and looks up for a moment at Dean, then gets back to what he was doing. 

So Cas heard him and just didn't care. Dean is literally leaning all his weight on the top part of the chair, it’s gonna fall over. “Seriously,” Dean swallows. “Cas, I think we're gonna fall.”

Cas pulls off of Dean, slightly annoyed that he had to stop. “We aren’t going to fall, Dean.” He starts stroking Dean’s dick with his hand. 

It actually feels really good, it’s probably the weird new angle. “Yes we are, Cas,” Dean still worries. 

“We aren’t,” Cas shakes his head. 

Dean steps down from the chair. He’d obviously rather not because that means no more Cas trying to get him off right now, but also, Dean would rather not fall over harshly and that kinda trumps the former. “Sorry,” Dean says, standing in front of Cas, thinking again.

Cas was actually having fun so he is  _ a little _ upset they stopped. “It’s  _ your _ pleasure Dean,” Cas chuckles. “Do what you want.”

“Uhm… Dean starts moving weird, doing different positions. Or, it looks more like he’s  _ starting _ to do new positions while just standing there. As if he’s seeing if he can move a certain way. 

“What are you doing now?” Cas asks.

“Trying to think of another way to get my dick near your mouth,” Dean grumbles, “When your mouth is all the way up there! Any ideas?”

“You’re creative, Dean. I’m sure if you want this badly enough, you can make it work.”

“Okay,” Dean grunts. He steps closer to Cas and pushes on his knees to spread his legs apart. Cas obliges and sits wide. Suddenly, Dean puts his hands on the floor and flips his legs up over Cas’s shoulders and the top of the chair like a flip. He is now upside-down but he thinks this is close enough. He tilts his head up to look. “Did it work?” He asks. 

Cas wraps his arms around Dean’s thighs to help him from sliding off. “Yes, it sort of did!” Cas says, impressed, “How did you do that?”

“Gymnastics, bitch.”

“I didn’t know you were ever involved in gymnastics.”

“I…  _ Wasn’t… _ ” Dean swallows. “I just knew a lot of… People that were…”

“Well,” Cas clearly doesn’t get that Dean was talking about past hook-ups just now otherwise he would have said something. The reason he didn’t is because he’s still so shocked that Dean just did that. “For someone who complains constantly that they are not very  _ ‘bendy,’ _ you are bending a lot right now…”

“When in Rome,” Dean says quickly. He wraps his arms up around Cas’s thighs too because he thinks that will support him better than his hands on the floor.

“I am quite amazed, honestly.”

Dean loves that Cas loves this but also, time is ticking and they’ve wasted so much of it already. Dean knows if he rushes Cas though, it might go the other way for him. Cas might not suck his dick at all. Or do  _ anything _ for him for that matter. Dean figures it’s a calculated risk. He also doesn’t want to get caught. “Uhm,” Dean swallows, “Cas?”

“Right!” Cas nods, pushing Dean’s hard dick towards his mouth, “I think this is going to actually work,” Cas smiles before taking Dean’s dick again. He can’t bob his head all the way down due to the weird angle, once again,  _ weird angle, _ but having said that, Cas is just working a lot on the head. Mostly sucking, of course, but also lapping at it with his tongue, putting a lot of pressure on it with his lips, making Dean feel  _ insanely _ good. Dean doesn’t think he will last very long with stimulation like this but that’s also a good thing. Sam and Jack will probably be back pretty soon and he would like to get resituated before that happens. 

Sometimes though, the fear of getting caught adds to the fun. Dean feels it the most, but if Cas is being honest with himself, he likes it too. Definitely not as much as Dean, but still. For Dean, it’s the added adrenaline and the thought that what they are doing is dirty and wrong and they probably shouldn’t be doing it. It’s the rush. It’s so fun. 

For Cas, it’s all kind of different. Knowing they  _ could get caught _ and  _ trying not to get caught _ are two different ball games. He knows, right now, Sam or Jack could walk in and catch them and there is nothing they can do about it. Cas likes this because of the way it affects Dean. Dean usually gets pretty desperate when this happens and he also has less time to think. Which is good. Because sometimes when Dean thinks too much there's a sort of shame that washes over him. Not  _ severely, _ but, if Cas is being honest, if they had all the time in the world to try this right now, Dean wouldn’t have done the weird flip that he did in order to line his cock up with Cas’s mouth. Maybe he would, but probably not. 

Trying  _ not _ to get caught is different. Cas likes doing things to Dean or with Dean and trying to fly under the radar while doing them. A great example would be when Cas jacked him off in the middle of a crowded restaurant under the table. Or using his grace to get him off in the middle of a convention… Or using a vibrator on him while he’s at the dentist… Point is, Cas likes to do this a lot. He feels a rush every time. Like it’s so obvious what they are doing, yet no one seems to notice. He feels like they are outsmarting everyone else. It’s sneaky and he loves it. And Dean  _ knows _ he loves it. He also loves the way Dean reacts to it. Of course. That’s most of the fun. On top of being desperate, Dean becomes spastic and sensitive. He worries so much which makes him lose control quicker. Therefore he comes quicker. No matter how many times Cas assures him that it’s okay, Dean still can’t keep it together. It’s actually really hot to Cas but he doesn’t acknowledge it. 

“Ugh!” Dean moans, “Cas,  _ fuck!”  _ Cas has been going at it  _ hard _ this whole time. It’s only been a few minutes, probably so few he could count on one hand, but  _ damn, _ Cas is so good at this. The only problem is Dean is upside-down… And he doesn’t know how much longer he can deal with it. All the blood is rushing to his head and he knows that’s not where he wants his blood right now. “Damn it,” Dean groans. “Damn it, damn it, damn it!” Dean reaches a hand steadily up and pulls his dick out of Cas’s mouth. 

“Why ‘damn it?’” Cas asks. 

Dean pulls his legs away and flips back down to the floor in a squat position before he stands up. “My head,” Dean rolls his eyes. He’s still a little light-headed. 

“You were… So close though…” Cas chuckles. 

“Yeah,” Dean rolls his eyes again, “I know,” Dean swallows. “Did I seem less hard to you?”

“‘Less hard?’”

“Yeah ‘cause… Head rush, you know?”

“You felt the same to me,” Cas shrugs. 

Dean starts racking his brain. He wants Cas to finish him off and the quicker they get going again the better because then Dean will be pretty close. He’s thinking as fast as he can. He already tried standing but he thought the chair would tip. And being upside-down made his head hurt. Cas won’t leave the chair. Dean has to somehow get his dick to Cas's mouth. He runs that through his head a few times.  _ Cas won’t leave the chair… Dick to Cas’s mouth… Cas won’t leave the chair… Cas’s mouth… Won’t leave the chair… Won’t leave the chair… The chair… _

“Fuck you! I got it!” Dean says, taking a couple paces away from Cas. 

“What is it?” Cas asks curiously. 

Dean is now on the other side of the room. “You’ll see.”

Dean has a strange look on his face. “Are you going to do it?” Cas asks. Dean's just standing there like he’s getting ready for something. 

“Yes,” Dean says, trying to psych himself up. 

“What are you doing?” Cas asks curiously. 

“Being creative…” Dean grins. 

Cas tilts his head. “How?” Then Dean runs towards him. It all happens so fast. Dean jumps at him; Cas and him fall backward in the chair together; Dean is now on top of Cas’s chest. “What the hell was that?” Cas asks, shocked. 

“You’re still in the chair!” Dean chuckles and he moves and starts to straddle Cas’s face. 

“That was  _ insane!” _

“It was  _ genius.” _ Dean gulps. “Open up… We don’t have a lot of time!”

“Are you  _ serious?!” _

“Dead serious… Please Cas. I’m so close… Look at all the precome dripping outta my dick right now…”

“Fine,” Cas rolls his eyes. “Would you like to control this?” Cas asks. 

Dean doesn’t know what that means. “Huh?”

“You could thrust if you would like to,” Cas says plainly. 

“Th- Thrust?” Dean stutters. “Like… F-” Dean swallows. “Like fuck into your… Mouth?”

“You are in a position that would make it seem as though you want that…” Cas shrugs. He kind of is. He’s got his knees on both sides of Cas’s head. If he wanted to fuck into Cas’s mouth right now he could and Cas would let him. 

“Uhm,” Dean swallows. “Not- Not right now…” Dean bites his lip. “Maybe some other time…” Dean is shaking a little bit now, that got really intense  _ really _ quickly. Dean had never really thought about that being a possibility so he doesn’t really know how he feels about it. Cas seemed pretty so-so about it. Like he could care less. Like if it’s something Dean wants to do then he can do it, if not then that seemed fine with him too. “Can I just…” Dean is nervous again, “Put it in and you just like…”

“Suck,” Cas answers for him. “Yes,  _ quickly,” _ Cas tries to remind him to be fast. “We don’t have much time now.” Cas reaches awkwardly around for Dean’s dick to help him guide it into his mouth. Dean winces when Cas touches him. “You are closer than I thought,” Cas mumbles, licking at the tip as it drips with precome, willing Dean to just move into his mouth. 

“You started,” Dean grumbles and slides into his mouth slowly. “Talking about face-fucking…” Dean blushes. Cas would grin if could. Dean is closer because the thought of him ‘face-fucking’ Cas turned him on and Cas loves that. Cas wouldn’t mind if Dean wanted to do that, it wouldn’t be that big a deal to him. Cas honestly doesn’t think Dean would want to ever try it though, based on the kind of person he is ‘in bed,’ as Dean calls it. But, Cas gives him the option to anyway. 

Dean groans, “Hah,  _ fuck!” _ He’s shaking a lot already and Cas finds that fact extremely hot. He licks up Dean’s dick as far as he can in this position. It doesn’t allow a ton of room for Cas to move, that’s why he’s only bobbing his head a little bit. Cas doesn’t know why Dean won’t slide his cock all the way into his mouth but… At the same time, he does know. Dean  _ should _ just slide his dick all the way in because Cas  _ hardly _ ever gives Dean blowjobs anymore where he  _ doesn’t _ go all the way down. But, Cas knows Dean doesn’t like forcing his dick into his mouth and that’s also why he knows Dean will most likely never…  _ ‘face-fuck’  _ him. Cas doesn’t think that is the correct term for it, but that’s what Dean called it. 

It’s okay that Dean’s dick isn’t completely in Cas’s mouth, Cas can still tell that Dean is  _ obviously _ enjoying it. He’s moaning and shaking and even convulsing slightly. And Cas is just looking up at him, it’s quite a sight. 

“Feels good,” Dean groans. Cas loves when he says that because that means Dean is feeling it and it’s  _ so overwhelming _ he  _ has _ to say it. “Fuck!” Dean groans again. Cas is so good at this, swallowing him down and he’s so enthusiastic about it. “Close…” Dean warns. But obviously, Cas knows that. 

_ “Jesus fucking christ!”  _ Sam shouts. Once again, it all happens so fast. 

They had just gotten back to the bunker. Sam was just walking back into the TV room with Jack in tow. First, he sees pants over the arm on the couch. Then he sees the bottom of the chair because it’s flipped back. Then Cas’s legs dangling on top. Then he hears Dean making some very  _ happy _ noises. Then Sam shouts as he grabs Jack quickly and pulls him to the wall and out of sight of the room. 

_ “Shit!” _ Dean scrambles away and starts looking for his underwear. 

“You guys are assholes! We were gone for like twenty minutes!” Sam shouts at them.

Cas gets up quickly and fixes the chair. “You guys are fucking  _ lucky  _ Jack didn’t see anything!” Sam says protectively. He loosens his tight grip on Jack’s shoulders. 

“See what?” Jack asks Sam. 

“Nothing,” Sam shakes his head. “Sorry I grabbed you so aggressively.”

“I’m okay.”

“Are you assholes decent?” Sam asks with a roll of his eyes. 

“Let’s leave!” Dean suggests to Cas as he pulls his pants back on. 

“No,” Cas shakes his head. “The movie is starting soon.” 

“You seriously want to stay?!” Dean awkwardly zips his jeans around his boner and hopes it’s not that visible.

“Yes!” Cas sits on the chair. 

Dean grumbles. “Ugh! You and that damn chair-” Dean rolls his eyes. “We’re about to get scolded by Sam and you want to stay?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck,” Dean bites his lip and hopes his boner goes away soon. “Yes, we’re decent!” Dean grouches as he goes to sit on Cas’s lap. Dean pulls the flap of Cas’s trench coat over his lap to hide his boner a little better. Cas is a bit pleasantly shocked Dean sat on his lap. 

Sam walks in and Jack follows, holding a plastic bag and a huge bowl of popcorn. “Are you guys fucking kidding me with this shit?” Sam grouches. He’s practically frothing. Sam only cusses like this when he’s pissed as all hell or drunk. “We talked about this!” He’s talking big with his hands. “Not in fucking _public_ _areas of the bunker!”_ Dean looks down and away. “Ugh! You’re fucking _lucky_ Jack didn’t see,” Sam says again. “And lucky I didn’t see either…” Sam sighs. 

“Sorry, Sam,” Dean mumbles. 

“No,” Sam sighs. “No, you’re fucking not.” Sam rolls his eyes and plops onto the couch. Jack hands him the bowl. 

“I’m sorry too, Sam,” Cas adds. 

“No you’re --” Sam sighs. “Actually, you might be…” 

Jack sits down next to Sam on the couch. 

“What?” Dean exasperates. He starts to move off of Cas’s lap so Cas holds him down by wrapping his arms around his waist, “How come he gets to be sorry but I don’t?!”

“Because  _ he’s _ sorry and  _ you _ aren't!” Sam rolls his eyes and starts eating a handful of popcorn. 

“That doesn’t make any sense!”

“Fuck you,” Sam waves him off. “You don’t get to be mad.”

Dean rolls his eyes. He doesn’t understand why Cas is sorry and he’s not! “It was inappropriate,” Cas starts, “You’re right.”

“See?” Sam gestures. “He’s sorry.”

“Whatever,” Dean rolls his eyes. “So you didn’t… See anything?” Dean checks. 

“Fortunately,  _ no. _ I didn’t. You were so fucking loud that I realized before I saw what was going on.” Dean blushes. 

“He is quite loud,” Cas chuckles. 

“Cas!” Dean whines. 

“I can’t believe you…” Sam glances at Jack before looking back at them, “Did _ that _ on  _ my _ chair.” Sam looks them up and down. Dean actually looks pretty relaxed into Cas now. At first, he was tense, but he chilled. He’s laying against him and resting and looks uncomfortable but  _ seems _ completely comfortable. “Why are y’all even  _ in _ that chair?”

Dean turns his head to the side angrily. “Apparently,” Dean glances at Cas then back at Sam. “Because  _ you _ laid on the  _ fucking couch.” _ Dean is still salty about that. But Cas was right, now Dean gets to be  _ super _ close to Cas. And Cas is just holding him and it feels really nice. Not that Dean would ever admit that. 

“Oh,” Sam nods like that makes sense. 

“Oh?’ Dean makes a face. “That’s a valid enough reason for you?” Dean grumbles.

“Dean,” Cas rolls his eyes, “You’re so grumpy…” 

“I just don’t think it makes sense!” Dean says. 

“Why not?” Jack tilts his head. 

“‘Why not?!’ Look how squished we are!”

“You…” Jack makes a confused face. “You  _ always _ sit like that…” Sam and Cas both kind of chuckle. 

“No, we don’t!” Dean argues. 

“Fine,” Cas says, “If you don’t want to sit with me on the chair, move to the couch…” Cas kind of pushes him. “Hurry before the movie starts.”

“No--” Dean says quickly, holding onto Cas. 

“Nice,” Sam chuckles. 

Dean rolls his eyes with an exhale. “Can I have some popcorn?”

“Hmm,” Sam thinks, “No. Popcorn is for people who  _ don’t _ get naked in places they’re not supposed to.” Cas chuckles so Sam joins in. 

“I think we should give him some popcorn,” Jack says. 

“Fine,” Sam passes the bowl. 

“Thanks, Jack,” Dean half-smiles with a chuckle. 

“It’s the least we can do for interrupting you before you could fin-”

“Shut up, Sam,” Dean’s face gets red and Cas laughs an actual laugh. Then Dean shoots him a look so he stops. “You perv,” Dean scoops out popcorn and puts it in his shirt, sort of resting in his lap, then hands the bowl back. 

“Seriously,” Sam rolls his eyes, “Don't do that out here anymore.”

Dean just rolls his eyes, “Okay…” And it doesn’t sound very sincere at all.

“Dean,” Cas chuckles, “You are going to get butter on your shirt that way.” Cas is referring to the way that Dean used himself like a bowl under a pile of popcorn. 

“Eh,” Dean shrugs, “Sacrifices, Cas. I can clean my shirt… We have Dawn!”

“‘Dawn?’” Cas asks. “Dean, that’s a dish soap… For dishes.”

“No,” Dean eats a few pieces of popcorn. “They use Dawn for baby ducks!” Cas’s face lights up and he smiles faintly. “Dawn is for  _ grease! _ A hint of Dawn and the grease will be gone! Isn’t that the commercial?”

“What commercial are you watching?” Sam chuckles.

“It’s real!” Dean claims, looking over at Sam. “Oh!” He says excitedly. “Did you… Did you guys get peach rings?”

“Well,” Sam shrugs, “Jack wanted gummy bears instead…”

“Oh,” Dean sighs, a bit disappointed. 

“Sam,” Jack pipes up, “Please give them to him…”

Sam rolls his eyes and throws a bag of peach rings at Dean. Dean wasn’t paying attention and it hits him in the chest. “Here.”

“Gees,” Dean chuckles, picking up pieces of popcorn that rolled away when he got hit. “So you did then.”

“Obviously,” Sam says, “But we  _ did _ get Jack gummy bears. Jack got these for  _ you.” _

“Oh,” Dean smiles, “Thanks, Jack.”

“Well,” Sam rolls his eyes, “This was all before we knew you were getting your jollies in the TV room-”

“We  _ said _ sorry! You need to let it go!” Dean chuckles. “And don’t… Don’t talk about it like that, you  _ nasty.”  _

_ “You’re _ nasty,” Sam rebuttals. 

Dean shakes his head, laughing while stuffing a peach ring in his mouth, “Just watch the movie…”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if y’all want! I love hear what y’all have to say and I love hearing ideas! Also, to those of you who HAVE given me ideas, I haven’t forgotten about them ;)


End file.
